fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cranberry Mint
KUCYK LIPCA 2015 ' Cranberry Mint' - Cranberria Inti Mint uczennica akademii Canterlockiej, przynajmniej na razie rysowniczka, głównie secesja. Przeliczając wiek lat kucykowych na ludzkie ma 16 lat. Ponysona użytkowniczki Palisander Wygląd Cranberry ma włosy w odcieniu "biskupiej czerwieni" carminu. Zarówno grzywa, jak i ogon są nierówno podcięte i można dostrzec na nic wiele zwijających się loków. Jej sierść jest miętowa z kilkoma jasno niebieskimi plamami. Oczy, tak samo jak aura magii, są złote [ tęczówka w lewym oku jest jaśniejsza, a w prawym ciemniejsza]. Pierścień Jest wykonany ze złota i posiada wiele zdobień, głównie ułożonych w sposób pasowy. Niebieski kamień to jedna z odmian szafiru. Właścicielka rozstaje się z nim tylko przy kładzeniu się spać. Amulet Wisior powieszony jest na długim oplatającym się kilkakrotnie wokół szyi klaczy rzemyku. Medalik wykonany jest najprawdopodobniej z 14-karatowego złota 585. Przedstawia on drzewo, w którego koronie rosną trzy kwiaty. Na pniu można dostrzec niedomknięty okrąg. Jest on dokładnie wyrzeźbiony. Okular Klacz nosi złoty pojedynczy okular. Jest to spowodowane wadą wzroku w lewym oku. Bez niego ma problemy z przeczytaniem jakiegoś tekstu z bliska. Okulista proponował jej zakup okularów gdzie prawe szkło nie będzie w żaden sposób korekcyjne. Jednak ona jako miłośniczka mniej konwencjonalnych rozwiązań wolała swój monokl. Wersje i powstawanie Pierwowzór thumb|Pierwowzór wykonany w kreatorze Pierwowzorem Cranberry był kucyk wykonany w kreatorze. Ja, jej autorka byłam wówczas w ciekawym rozdziale książki, w którym występowały "złote oczy". Był to też czas kiedy niezwykle uwielbiałam serial my little pony: przyjaźń to magia. I tak właśnie z eksperymentów wyszedł mi ten oto kucyk. Jak tak na niego popatrzyłam, to stwierdziłam, że wyjątkowo dobrze zgrywają się kolory. Dorysowałam mu znaczek w paincie. I pojawił się problem "A co z imieniem?" No i tak przyglądałam sie jej i stwierdziłam, że ma włosy kolory żurawiny. I stąd "Cranberry". Następny odkryciem było to iż jej ciało jest miętowe. I z tego zlepka wzięło się "Cranberry Mint". Wersja I Cranberry w pierwszej oficjalnej narysowanej wersji zatrzymała swoje kolory z kilkoma małymi zmianami. Przede wszystkim grzywa stała się jaśniejsza oraz pojawiły się niebieskie plamy na jej ciele. Dodatkowo znaczek uległ zmianie. Kubełek z farbą zniknął, pozostawiając tam jedynie pędzel na plamie niebieskiej farby. Ułożenie grzywy zmieniło się, jednak charakterystyczne loki pozostały. I co najważniejsze, na jej plecach pojawiły się skrzydła! Wersja II W porównaniu do wersji I zaszło wiele poważnych zmian. Przede wszystkim zniknęły skrzydła, a grzywa została mocno skrócona. Zyskała ona kilka dodatków [ monokl, pierścień, naszyjnik]. Jej uroczy znaczek z pędzla przemienił się w pióro. Charakter Cranberry jak jej twórczyni z pewnością posiada wiele cech pozytywnych i negatywnych. Oto te, które najbardziej się uwypuklają. Nieśmiałość Cranberry Nie jest zbyt .. socjalna przez co, gdy poznaje nową osobę stara się udawać pewną siebie, trzęsąc się w środku. Na szczęście los nie zsyła jej zbyt dużo nowych kucyków na głowę. Bojaźliwość Cóż, nie jest ona z pewnością najodważniejszym kucykiem Equestrii .... ma kilka lęków, których jak sama stwierdziła nie zamierza się pozbywać. Po prostu unika spotkań z tymi to strachami. Szczerość Ma ona zwyczaj, zwłaszcza w przypadku odpowiadania na pytania związane z problemami życiowymi, mówić tak szczerze, jak się tylko da. Niektóre osoby zwracały jej już uwagę na to, że niektóre przemyślenia należy zatrzymywać tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, jednak jej odpowiedź na to zawsze brzmi "Ja jestem po prostu szczera". Powaga i poczucie humoru Cranberry Jest zazwyczaj dość poważna w towarzystwie osób bliżej nieznanych lub niezbyt bliskich znajomych. Ma dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. Prawdą jest, że śmieje się przy większości żartów, jednak sama ogranicza się do dość prymitywnych oraz "czarnego humoru". Wybuchowość Nie należy ona do najspokojniejszych osóbek. Łatwo, zwłaszcza podczas kłótni, denerwuje się i nie przechodzi to zbyt szybko. Często nawet przy pytaniu "Jak się masz?" w gorszy dzień umie odpowiedzieć krzykiem i irytacją. Pomysłowość Słynie ona z swoich zazwyczaj głupich pomysłów. Stara się każdy z nich zrealizować, zazwyczaj z niezbyt dobrym skutkiem. Zwłaszcza jak pomysł będzie nadto ambitny. Jednak ogółem ma dużą wyobraźnię. Lenistwo Ona również, jak wiele osób, uważa, że nie ma sensu robić coś dzisiaj skoro można zrobić to jutro. Nie widzi potrzeby zbytniego spieszenia się z wszystkim i robi te rzeczy praktycznie na ostatni moment. Woli przeleżeć dzień wolny i rysować przy okazji jakieś bazgroły na skrawku papieru niż wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi. Podejście życiowe Jest ona typowym realistą. Nie zamierza patrzeć przez "różowe okulary", bo nic jej to nie da. Podchodzi do każdej sprawy poważnie w ogóle jeśli w jej odczuciu nie zasługuje ona na jej zainteresowanie, chyba że chodzi o rzeczy błahe. Wtedy owszem, próbuje obrócić je w żart. Stara się patrzeć na problemy obiektywnie, jednak w złości na ogół jej to nie wychodzi. Historia Cranberry z pewnością nie wyróżniała się nigdy z tłumu. Jak każdy miewała gorsze i lepsze okresy życiowe. Jednak przybliżę wam mniej więcej jej biografię. Wczesne dzieciństwo Jej rodzice do dzisiaj jej wypominają szybkie zapełnianie dzienniczka uwag podczas uczęszczania do przedszkola ... Na pewno nie była wzorowym źrebięciem. Zachęcała do wspólnej zabawy słodkim uśmiechem, a potem zabierała zabawkę i sypała piaskiem w twarz. Pierwsze lata w szkole Cóż, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu rodziców,Cranberry z niezłego łobuziaka stała się grzeczną i spokojną uczennicą. Dobrze radziła sobie w szkole poza ... pewnym małym problemem. Mianowicie bylo kilka kucyków, które śmieszyła jej osoba. Nie do końca radziła sobie z dręczycielami jednak nie zamierzała nikomu o tym wspominać. Koniec szkoły podstawowej W tym właśnie wieku klacz zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek. To wydarzenie dodało jej pewności siebie i siłę, by pozbyć się dokuczających jej kucyków. Coraz bardziej interesowała ją sztuka i zaczęła doskonalić swoje zdolności plastyczne. Edukacja w szkole gimnazjalnej Jest to obecny etap jej życia. W tej oto szkole poznała swoją dobrą przyjaciółkę, pierwszą która niej jej słucha. Z okazji zaczęcia tego nowego etapu sama obcięła włosy, które celowo są w tej chwili tak nierówne. Stara się myśleć o teraźniejszości i nie wybiegać w przyszłość, jednak wie, że kiedyś będzie chciała robić coś z pewnością związanego ze sztuką. Znaczek Jak jest napisane w historii, klacz zdobyła go pod koniec szkoły podstawowej. Był to jeden z ostatnich dni wakacji. Za niedługo ponownie miała wkroczyć do szkoły, co wcale nie napełniało jej entuzjazmem. Choć z drugiej strony straszliwie nudziło jej się podczas wakacji więc nie wiedziała co już jest lepsze. Krążyła po domu bezcelowo, gdy nagle zauważyła flakonik z atramentem, a obok niego leżące pióro, które wdzięcznie spoczywały na biurku jej mamy czekając na użycie. Podbiegła tam po drodze wyciągając jakąś kartkę z półki i siadła przy biurku. "Mogę trochę pobazgrać, to w sumie lepsze niż nic". Zaczęła coś rysować, lecz za chwilę wylała na kartkę i siebie cały flakonik atramentu. Już miała zacząć panikować, gdy zobaczyła jak wygląda kartka. Z atramentu uformował się na niej ciekawy kształt. Dorysowała szybko kilka elementów i stwierdziła, że obrazek całkiem dobrze wygląda. Usłyszała trzask drzwi. Stwierdziła, że to pewnie jej mama wraca z pracy. Nie przejmując się plamami pobiegła do rodzicielki chcąc pokazać jej rysunek, nawet nie zauważając, że na jej boku pojawił się uroczy znaczek. Umiejętności i antytalenty Rysowanie Jest to z pewnością jej największa pasja i najbardziej rozwinięta zdolność. Stara się codziennie choć chwilę pobazgrać coś na kartce z zeszytu. Wyjątkowo podoba się jej styl w sztuce zwany "secesją". Lubi rysować piórem i wszelkiego rodzaju cienkopisami, następnie dopełniając pracę kredkami. Granie na pianinie Nie ma z pewnością wielkiego talentu, lecz dwa lata pobierała lekcję grania i umie zagrać kilka podstawowych utworów. W jej domu stoi małe pianino, na którym co jakiś czas przygrywa. Pływanie Trenuje ona tą dyscyplinę już ponad 7 lat. Idzie jej to całkiem nieźle, choć z pewnością nie wiąże żadnych planów z tym sportem. Uczestniczyła w kilku zawodach pływackich, jednak nie odniosła żadnych sukcesów. Strzelanie z łuku Klacz od pewnego czasu trenuje strzelectwo jako zajęcia dodatkowe, które oferuje jej szkoła. Jest co prawda jedną z gorszych strzelców z swojej grupy jednak wciąż trenuje i coraz lepiej jej to wychodzi. Jej przyjaciółka, która także chodzi na te zajęcia bardzo ją wspiera, choć ona także nie góruje nad resztą. Gotowanie Jest to jej pięta Achillesa. Jak sama mówi "nie warto jej wpuszczać do kuchni, bo albo zepsuję coś albo siebie". Ogranicza się do robienia jajecznicy na kolację i parzenia herbaty. Z chęcią nauczyłaby się choć podstaw ale za każdym razem, gdy próbuje coś idzie nie tak. Śpiew Cóż, bo niektórzy po prostu zostają zmuszeni do nazwanie tego jej piszczenia śpiewem. Niestety ale sama przyznaje, że mimo krótkich ale jednak lekcji śpiewu, nie jest do tego stworzona. Nigdy jej to wychodziło i wie, że nigdy jej to nie wyjdzie. Relacje z innymi Rodzice Cranberry bardzo kocha swoich rodziców z wzajemnością. Nie zawsze udaje jej się docenić ich starania, lecz na pewno zadaje sobie z nich sprawę. Oboje, mimo długich godzin pracy poświęcają jej dużo swojego wolnego czasu. Często jeżdżą na całodniowe wyjazdy w góry lub inne wycieczki. Vivlia Jest to niedawno poznana przyjaciółka Cranberry, z którą chodzi do klasy. Zaprzyjaźniły się przez podobne zainteresowania - głównie, jeśli chodzi o książki. Jednak jak się potem okazało mają bardzo podobny gust muzyczny i lubią te same dyscypliny sportowe. Vivli tak nazywa ją Cranberry interesuje się także rysowaniem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki nie wiąże z związku z tym planów na przyszłość. Galeria Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników